


After the Game

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Then what the hell are you waiting for, Danny? Fuck me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Game

Danny cornered Jackson in the showers, the rest of the team long gone to celebrate their latest lacrosse win. He put both of his hands on the wall near Jackson’s head, the look in Danny’s eyes going straight to Jackson’s dick. He put his hands on Danny’s waist, pulling him closer. “In the showers, Danny?” Jackson said, lips just barely grazing Danny’s. “Isn’t this a bit public?”

Danny smirked, one hand wrapping around Jackson’s cock, stroking him. He leaned in, kissing Jackson roughly who moaned, fingers digging into Danny’s hips. “I’ve been thinking about this since the moment you scored that winning goal, Jackson,” Danny mumbled against Jackson’s lips. “All I could think about was fucking you until you were screaming my name.”

Jackson moaned and kissed Danny. “Then what the hell are you waiting for, Danny? Fuck me.”


End file.
